What if?
by JustLoveVampires
Summary: What if Bella broke down When Edward left her?What if Victoria came? What if Bella found him again ? Different then New Moon. My first story,sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

What if?

What if Bella broke down when Edward left her ?

What if after he left Victoria found her?

What if she found him again ?

What if is the question ? (It's different then the book)

Chapter 1

I followed Edward into the woods ,I was nervous .

Once we were in the woods he turned and looked at me .

His voice was clear when he said ''Bella ,we're leaving''

I understood that it was just him and his family he was taking about. Suddenly I

felt desperate,he HAD to stay.

The tears flooded down my cheeks and the sobs broke through .

''No,Edward please .You p-promised !Don't Edward, just don't

''I didn't promise Bella ,I'm going and thats decided'' he was cold and hard

I broke down completely and looked him in the eyes.

''You said you loved me. H-how can you just lie to me?''

He looked weird a second ,like he was in pain somehow..

''I don't anymore.''

''Did you just use me? Didn't you care ? ''

He looked hard and cold when he answered .

''No ,I was confused . I didn't know.''

''So you don't want me?''

It pained me to say those words but I knew they were needed

''No''

A few sobs broke threw and he said ''The pain you feel will go away . You will forget .

I answered ''What about you? Will you forget? ''

He hesitated a little then he said '' I'll never forget but I'll found other distractions. I'll move on ''

That stung ,I''ll admit that

''So this is goodbye?''

''Yes it is''

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead , a sob broke through me again but I had to say it before it was to late.

''I Love you Edward,I wont forget''

He turned around and disappeared.

I felt my body fall do the ground and let the blackness take over .

I felt something move over me and opened my eyes and looked up into red eyes,Victoria .

She looked down at me and said ''What happened?'' In a sickenly sweet voice .

I didn't have the power in me to lie so I just said ''He left,he don't w-want me ''

Tears streamed down my face . She looked at me in pity and understanding then she said something

I never expected her to say '' Poor you. You might not understand this and will hate me but trust me it's for the best'' I gave her a week smile and she said '' You should find him really talk to him''

I was confused ''Why are you so nice? '' She smiled weakly the said ''Because I lost James. I loved him but he's gone and I don't want anyone else feel that pain''

She looked so honest that moment that I belived her instantly

She bent down and put her teeth to my neck ''I'm sorry Bella''

Then the pain started

**So what do you think? Please Review .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt like I was dying,the pain was invincible like I couldn't defeat it .

It hurt so mush I couldn't speak or scream like I wanted to the air just got stuck in my lungs.

It took 3 days,three terrible days.

And then I opened my eyes and saw everything.

It was magical almost,all the things I could see,all the different colors and the smell …

Then I remembered Edward and what Victoria said, and I knew that I should find him.

I also remembered what he said to me and I didn't want to be rejected again but I had to try , I just had to.

But first I had to hunt,when I thought about it the burning in the back of my throat started.

I sniffed in the air and smelled something good.

I followed my instincts and got to a bear , the kill was fast attack,kill,suck .

Then I started thinking how can I find them.. how .

God I wish I knew how to get to the Cullens,just as that thought came to me I felt a tickling in my stomach and a light blind my eyes and then I was outside a house.

The Cullen house ,the new Cullen house,Edwards house.

My gift was transportation ,well that's cool.

I walked up closer to the door and knocked on it .

I heard a swooshing sound from inside and the door opened and I saw …

Alice

My bestfriend who left me , well that's great.

No , I can't think that way I missed her.

I looked at her and wondered how long I Zoned out.

She looked surprised and happy and guilty and then she whispered

''Bella?''

I gave her a week smile and said

''Hi Alice ''

She looked at me with her big golden eyes

''Woow your a vampire'' then she whispered to her self ''What will Edward say''

I stiffened and said ''He won't care. He don't want me . ''

She looked at me funny and I remembered something I had to ask her.

''Where are we ? ''

She gave me a weak smile then she said

''Denali, we live with Tanyas Clan ''

''Oh , do you mind if I stay with you?

I felt so embarrassed and so pathetic to ask her that

She smiled really big and then she got an sad expression on her face.

''Sure Bella everybody missed you . ''

I smiled warmly at her

''Thank you Alice''

The sad expression was on her face again when she said

''I'm sorry Bella , I didn't want to leave you. Can you forgive me?

She looked really sad and what was I suppose to say I missed her and she was my bestfriend

''It's okey Alice ''

She smiled so huge I thought her face was going to break , then she squeld and hugged me tight.

''Good I missed you''

I felt embarrassed when I asked ''Where's Edward `?

**That's were a hard chapter to write. Thank you Elena0017 for the nice review I really appreciate it .**

**Please review .**


End file.
